While not in any way limited to automotive components, the present invention was conceived in part to meet the need in the automotive industry. Heretofore, automotive suspension components have largely been manufactured from steel due to its known strength and relative durability. These steel automotive components however, suffer from several known disadvantages such as weight and lack of corrosion resistance.
In contrast, the composite material of the present invention is resistant to corrosion and tends to be lightweight (generally at least 50%) lighter than steel components. Further perceived advantages include better damping characteristics, reduction in part counts, and speedy assembly times, among a host of other advantages.